The Hand You Hold For Gedda Part II
by Hazeleyedone
Summary: A One Shot, Stand alone piece written, before the airing of "For Warrick" All Characters belong to CSI


For Gedda Epilogue

Gil Grissom sits in his office not talking to his friend and co-  
worker Catherine Willows; they do not need or want words. What they  
both need is company. Their shock; their loss is beyond words.  
Warrick Brown is dead? How can that be? He was there with them at  
breakfast two days ago; chatting, laughing, gracious, cool Warrick.  
Someone shot him. Why? Who? When? Dammit WHY?

Ecklie tells them to go home because they can't work this one; they  
are too close. Ecklie will let them know, he promises, but they  
can't go home, they just can't. There is no reason to go home.  
Lindsay is at her grandmother's house, and Hank is here lying on the  
sofa with his big head in Catherine's lap. So any reason to go home  
is accounted for and dismissed. So they sit here in shock and silence  
needing each other's company.

Hank lets the one called Catherine pet him, and stares at Grissom  
with sad worried eyes. His human is usually quiet, but this is  
different. Today his companion is sad. So is his friend Catherine.  
Hank loves Catherine. She rubs his ears and calls him Buddy, and she  
smells good too; like strawberries. Hank wants her to feel better so  
he lifts his head and licks her face. It is salty with tears. Hank  
whines; something very bad has happened. Grissom comes to the sofa  
too; he sits and hugs Catherine for a long time and she cries. Hank  
worries.

------

Catherine's phone rings. Grissom gives her a handkerchief. She  
wipes her face, blows her nose, and answers the phone. It's Linds and  
she is upset too; about Uncle Warrick. Catherine says "I'm coming  
Baby" and hangs up heading for the door. She stops at the door and  
turns to him with a sad apologetic look. He knows she must go, her  
daughter needs her, so he smiles and waves her away.

He sits alone now with Hank. For five minutes or two hours; he has  
no idea how long. There is a soft knock at door Catherine was kind  
enough to close behind her when she left. Grissom does not move or  
speak. The handle turns slowly and the door slides open. She stands  
there in the door frame and awaits permission to enter his domain. He  
stares at her; takes in the sight of her. Long silken dark hair  
loose around her shoulders, emerald eyes filled with concern, full  
lips curved in a slight hopeful smile, charcoal gray short dress

covered in soft black lace, black leather jacket and high-heeled  
boots. Heather is breath-taking. She is hopeful that he will let her in.  
She has come to return a favor. He has always acted as her friend,  
ever since his mistake, even when she would not willingly accept him.  
Now she has come here as his friend; without reserve and yet slightly  
fearful that he may turn her away. He gives only the slightest nod  
and she steps in nudging the door closed with an elbow as her hands  
are holding tightly to two large Styrofoam cups. He eyes them  
curiously. "Tea." she smiles sadly, "I saw the news." she offers in  
explanation for her arrival.

--------

Hank watches her. She sits beside him on the sofa; on the side  
opposite Hank. Hank has never met this lady, but she speaks softly  
and moves slowly and with purpose. She sets the tea on the  
floor beside the sofa carefully so it will not turn over. Then, she  
reaches across his human's lap to offer a hand to sniff. Hank  
sniffs; accepts her as a friend; and licks her outstretched hand  
once, then stares at Grissom and whimpers. She pats his head and  
calls him "Good Boy" and she smells like vanilla and orchids. She is  
kind and not afraid of him; Hank likes her too.

She reaches down and picks up a cup of tea and removes the lid. She  
offers it to Grissom but he shakes his head. He does not want it. So  
she replaces the lid and sets it back on the floor. She settles more  
comfortably into the sofa and offers Grissom her hand to hold. He  
takes it; squeezes it tightly and they sit in silence together.


End file.
